Guerra de amor
by may04
Summary: Fate ha marchado a una guerra cruel y a su regreso, todo ha cambiado, ella ha cambiado podra nanoha hacer que vuelva la fate que tanto amó


**Guerra de amor**

Cansada, realmente muy cansada, agotada de todo eso y aun así no acababa de entender el ¿porque? Ella seguía ahí, porque siempre ella, porque, ella ni siquiera pasaba de los 30 y estaba ahí en pleno campo de batalla, ella ni si quiera era el As de ases y fue la única de las tres en estar en esa guerra, esa tonta guerra empezada por una maga ansiosa de poder, oh como quería acabar con esa maga que lo único que hizo fue destruir su vida, pero ella seguía sin entender por qué, solo ella estaba ahí de las tres ases, solo una estaba ahí y precisamente ella, solo ella, y un batallón de 100 magos de la central estaban ahí, de los más de mis magos que podían encontrarse en mid-childa más lo que se encontraban esparcidos por la galaxia , solo 100 eran para detener esa guerra. Ella no entendía por qué solo una enforcer estaba ahí, ni siquiera Teana o Signum estaban junto a ella y no podía permitirse llevar a Shari ahí eso solo empeoraría las cosas no tenía que cuidar de alguien más. No más no quería más porque ella, tanto Nanoha y Hayate podrían estar ahí, pero no a ninguna de las dos se habían aparecido en la guerra, en ese planeta en ese infierno que solo a ella le toco ver, le toco estar, le toco sentir. Había perdido un brazo y la guerra había terminado a favor de ellas y como no si la misma Fate se había encargado de matarla, si ella lo había hecho, Dios era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo había disfrutaba y como no si ella se lo había buscado después de todo ella inicio esta guerra solo por tener poder, una maga que influenciada por scalietti y por ella la mujer que más odiaba su madre o así se le podría llamar Precia testarossa, la mujer que más daño le hizo, la mujer que había inspirado a esa maga que había arruinado toda su carrera, todo lo que había trabajado para que una maga inspirada en su madre y en ese tonto de jail se lo viniera a arrebatar eso sí que no, ahora ella la héroe de guerra se encontraba en un hospital, en el cual solo le tenían lastima. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría a ella ni al resto de sus llamadas amigas, o a su propia familia, por dejarla ahí abandonada en ese planeta, en ese maldito infierno…

Pov Nanoha

Por fin la guerra había terminado en ese planeta distante, por fin volvería a ver a mi amada Fate o eso pensaba hasta que...

Flashback

-hayate!- se encontraba feliz después de todo había escuchado que la flota que había marchado a la guerra por fin volvía e iba a corroborarlo con su amiga Hayate.

-Na…Nahoha ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

-paso algo Hayate?- un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga.

-este… bueno…No se supone que deberías estar entrenando con los soldados-espero que componer su actitud para con su amiga.

-este… Bueno si pero los deje con Vita-dijo un tanto avergonzada por su acción- la verdad es que quiero ver a Fate -admitió culpable.

-Nanoha… hay algo que debes saber sobre Fate-dijo con culpabilidad.

-Hayate, ¿Qué pasó dime?-intentando mantener la compostura lo mejor que podía eso la había dejado un tanto afectada.

-veras Fate, no está del todo bien, en este momento está en la sala de urgencias en la última batalla ella….-triste por lo que le había pasado a su amiga de la infancia.

-Hayate, dime no te detengas, termina.

-Fate veras... Fate perdió un brazo ajora están intentando que la gangrena avance más…-resignada.

-Fate… ella se repondrá, lo sé, ella es fuerte, déjame ir a verla cuando termine su operación, te parece?-intentando no derrumbarse por la situación de Fate.

-me encargare que seas la primera en verla si después de que la revisen los doctores-intentando ser fuerte por las dos, pero dios a ella le dolía bastante ver a Fate así…

Después de esperar horas para poder ver a Fate horas insufribles que tardaron milenios en pasar, por fi sus ruegos fueron escuchados y Hayate le hablo-

-Nanoha, Fate… Fate no quiere recibir visitas ahora-con un gran pesar en su corazón.

-no entiendo… po… ¿por qué?- la incertidumbre y el terror la invadía poco a poco.

-ella… no está en sus cinco sentidos, no quiere ver a nadie, ahora esta con un psicólogo y la verdad no sé qué pasara con ella no tomo muy bien lo de su brazo-triste por la situación actual de su amiga.

-quiero verla, aunque no pueda hablarle, yo quiero verla-con fuerzas renovadas.

- bien imagine que dirías eso, ven vamos –abriendo un a puerta- la habitación de fate es del estilo que se usan en las salas de confesiones así que podremos verla.

-por qué fate está en este tipo de habitación-sorprendida por ese hecho- entrando en la habitación.

-bueno el que fate sea una de las mejores y aun si Bardiche puede hacer algo tonto-viendo aun Fate furiosa que se encontraba en una cama recostada escuchando a un psicólogo- está enojada

-lo veo, solo espero que se mejore-viendo preocupada el estado de Fate sin su brazo izquierdo.

-está viendo hacia aquí?-preguntaba preocupada, podía sentir la intensa mirada que Fate le estaba proporcionando, por su puesto Fate se había dado cuenta de que tipo de habitación estaba-su mirada me da miedo-viendo como empezaban a salir pequeños rayos eléctricos de Fate-alguien saque al doctor de ahí-grito desesperada viendo una gran explosión eléctrica en la habitación, como pudo corrió hacia el cuarto de Fate y saco al doctor-alguien hágame el favor de sedarla, aún está muy mal-gritando ordenes hacia el grupo de enfermeras- y usen guantes cuando estén con ella-gritando unas ultimas ordenes antes de permitir que se llevaran al muy lastimado doctor, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Nanoha- no sé por qué pero ella en ese estado da miedo, es la primera vez que la veo así- sintiéndose culpable por la situación.

-yo no, he visto esa mirada antes, cuando éramos más jóvenes, ella tenía esa mirada cuando buscaba las jewel seed, esa mirada es muy triste-rompiendo a llorar.

-Nanoha-la abraza- ven te tengo que llevas a casa, Fate-chan estará dormida un buen rato.

-está bien- resignándose.

Fin del flashback

La guerra terminó sí que terminó pero la guerra trajo consigo secuelas, ha pasado una semana desde que vi por primera vez a Fate así y a pesar de los días que han pasado ella sigue así prácticamente nadie se le ha podido acercar más que las enfermeras y doctores y todos ellos con un traje de goma para evitar ser calcinados por la electricidad que emana de Fate, nunca le había visto así, es difícil creer que la atenta y tierna Fate se haya convertido en una persona que no teme hacerle daño a nadie, Hayate me prohibió rotundamente ir a la habitación de fate después de que en dos ocasiones se repitiera lo mismo, pero realmente no quiero hacerle caso a Hayate-chan, que me disculpe-entrando de incognito a la habitación de fate, dando se cuenta que le habían vuelto a sedar- Fate-chan-acariciándole su mejilla mientras se acomodaba en la cama de esta.

Fate-chan… Te amo-acomodándole un mechón rebelde que le caía en la cara- así que por favor vuelve a ser tú de nuevo-rompiendo a llorar.

Por favor… por favor vuelve a ser la misma gentil, tierna y atenta mujer de la que me enamore, Te amo Fate, te amo….-al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida en el respaldo de la camilla.

Pov Fate

Escuche todo lo que decía nanoha y me di cuenta, en ese instante reaccione.

_Te amo Fate_

Reaccione y recordé el por qué fui a esa guerra sola, fue simple no quería que nadie fuera en especial nanoha…

Flashback

La guerra había empezado hacia un mes, la tsab aún no tenía un plan concreto de ataque pero ya había enviado a una escuadrilla de 50 soldados a la batalla y aun no se sabía que agente de la tsab se haría cargo muchos apuntaban por Hayate, muchos otros por que fuera Nanoha pero para mí la apuesta era ninguna de ellas preferiría que perdiéramos a que ellas fueran a esa zona, de las tres yo soy la que tengo más experiencia en campos hostiles la razón es muy simple soy parte de la primera línea de defensa, pero aun así estaba con algo de duda en ir, después de todo una guerra no es nada sencilla, pero paso simplemente pasó, ella me dio la fuerza y la determinación en esa noche

-nanoha ya Salí-saliendo de la ducha- Nanoha ya estas dormida y ni te molestaste en ponerte la pijama-sacando del closet la pijama y poniéndosela a la susodicha.-te vas a enfermar si duermes con el cabello mojado- secándoselo con una toalla.

-Mmm Fate-

-ahí te desperté, disculpa… Nanoha?-se extrañó de no recibir respuesta-sigues dormida-con una gotita en la cabeza-acomodándola en la cama y tapándola con la sabana.

-mmm Fate-

-por dios si que hablas en sueños-acomodándose en su lado de la cama y retirando un mechón de cabello que se posaba en la cara de nanoha.

-mmm Te amo Fate-

Lo había escuchado, lo que siempre quiso escuchar de ella _por fin lo sabía_, sabía que ella la amaba, dios se sentía tan feliz, la mujer que ella amaba correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-mmm Vivio no comas tanto chocolate-

Y eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, su familia podría separarse si enviaban a Nanoha a la guerra y eso ella no lo permitiría y ahí entendió, _lo entendió, _si quería que nadie separara a su familia debía intervenir y aun a su pesar debía ir a esa guerra después de todo la experiencia que ella tenía le serviría en el campo de batalla y _así fue _ella marcho a la guerra pero antes de irse hizo un trato con sus superiores, el trato era que si ella acaba con la guerra en menos de dos meses nadie de sus conocidos ira a ese planeta hostil, durante su estancia en ese planeta se logró reunir a 100 soldados, 50 que se encontraban ahí que fueron la primera escuadrilla en llegar y 50 soldados más que arribaron con ella, su plan fue sencillo reunir información del bando enemigo y con ello se enteró que todas las personas que habitaban en ese planeta estaban bajo un control mental en especial los niños y eso a ella realmente le molestaba, oh dios le ponía furiosa usar niños era lo más bajo que podía caer ella una maga científica que alguna vez fue miembro de la tsab, para su mala suerte ella seguía las teorías de precia y Jail, eso quedó demostrado con la utilización de Golem y algunas máquinas autónomas, el plan de la chica no tenía ningún sentido pero no iba a ´permitir que eso siguiera así, si quería acabar con la guerra debía encerrarla a ella, Un mes había pasado desde su llegada y por fin habían localizado el lugar donde se encontraba esa mujer, la batalla no se hizo esperar ella con sus soldados lucharon con todo contra los golem, pero no tenían tiempo que perder asi que Fate fue tras la mujer y empezó su pelea, aunque para su pesar la velocidad de Fate no fue suficiente para esquivar ese golpe que le costó su brazo izquierdo, y aun con esa herida y enojada Fate cargo con todo y atravesó el corazón de aquella mala mujer antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de su brazo.

Fin del flashback

-perdóname, Nanoha perdóname-empezando a llorar-todo esto lo hice por ti y mira como me comporto, lo siento tanto-levantándose de la cama- Te amo Nanoha, Te amo tanto-cubriéndola con la sabana- eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, me gustaría cargarte y acostarte en la cama pero simplemente ahora no puedo-saliendo de la habitación con una pijama que encontró-bien ahora creo que necesito aire fresco-escabulléndose en la azotea- me pregunto si no hubiera terminado esa guerra, la paz de mid-childa se hubiera marchado, realmente me gusta pensar que he cuidado la paz de este lugar.

-huyendo Testarossa?

-no, solo respirando la paz y la libertad-ni si quiera se tuvo que voltear para saber quién era- Signum

-ya haz recuperado la razón?-colocándose a su lado.

-la verdad es que ya jejeje- sintiéndose culpable- pero dime como me encontraste tan rápido?

-sabes la Ama Hayate le prohibió el acceso a tu cuarto a takamachi pero como sabía que esta podía ser algo testaruda me envió a mí a vigilarla así que ya sabrás lo demás-

-jaja era de esperarse-

- y bien que harás?

-hacer que?-preguntando con curiosidad.

-tu brazo, escuche que te habías negado a hacerte una prótesis y que dejas a medio personal de enfermeras chamuscadas cuando te preguntaron-viéndola seriamente.

-mm la verdad ahora me pongo a pensar, me gusta defender la paz de este lugar, esa fue la razón por la cual fui a esa maldita guerra, asi que creo que si me hare la susodicha protesis, quiero defenderlos a todos!-decidida.

-te parece si le informo al doctor de tu respuesta-

-por favor, pero Signum dile que la prótesis no pese más de un 1kg máximo 1.5kg tiene que ser lo más liviana que pueda y que se ha resistente de ataques físicos y que se acople a bardiche, podrías llamar a shari para que se encargue de eso

-desde cuando soy tu recadera Testarossa-

-por favor Signum-haciendo ojos de corderito

-está bien, pero ya no hagas eso-propiciándole un golpe en la cabeza a Fate-

-auhh Signum, deja de golpearme-sobándose-

-ese te lo ganaste-inmutable.

-ok, me lo tenía merecido, Dime signum con cuantas personas debo disculparme?-volviendo a su forma seria.

-umm veamos, con los doctores, medio personal de enfermeras, lyndi-san, arf,caro, erio, shari, teana, shamal, la ama Hayate y creo que a chrono igual y por supuesto a Takamachi-marchándose.

-ya veo-entristeciéndose-por cierto donde esta Bardiche?

-como no despertabas de tanto sedante que te ponían y cuando estabas despierta solo electrocutabas, tomaron a Bardiche para saber lo que paso-deteniéndose para dar la explicación.

-la mate-que más verdad querían-volviendo su semblante oscuro

-matar? Creo que te equivocas, después de perder tu brazo fuiste con todo contra ella le atravesaste medio hombro y parte del pecho pero no la mataste-sería como siempre.

-espera que? Estoy segura que le atravesé el corazón-sorprendida.

-tal vez el corazón fue tu objetivo pero habías perdido mucha sangre y estabas en shock pero tú no eres una asesina-manteniendo una mirada fija sobre Fate.

- qué alegría pensé que la había matado-llorando.

-preferiría verte con una cara mejor testarossa, mejor me retiro-marchándose.

-gracias Signum- secándose las lágrimas.-bien es momento de regresar a la realidad y pedir disculpas, ahh está amaneciendo-marchándose de la azotea.

Después de haber ofrecido algunas disculpas a las enfermeras que se encontraba en los pasillos camino a su cuarto, que al principio le miraban asustada pero después relajaban su mirada y la comprendían, ella había pasado mucho después de todo.

-me alegro que haya recuperado la cordura-

-pobrecita debió pasar mucho para que se pusiera así-

-escuche que al fin acepto hacerse un brazo-

Esos y más murmullos escucho en su trayecto y al fin llego a la puerta de su cuarto y ahora la prueba más difícil le esperaba al cruza y así fue, adentro encontró a una nanoha asustada por que al despertar se encontró sola.

-Nanoha-

-Fate-chan-sorprendida- donde te habías metido?, me tenías asustada wuaaa- poniéndose a llorar.

-Nanoha!- la abraza- ya todo está bien, perdóname por mi estúpida actitud

-Fate-chan no te tienes que disculpar- correspondiendo su abrazo.

-claro que si Nanoha después de todo yo te lastime y por qué yo.. Yoo-tomando valor, bien fate debes hacerlo- por que yo.. yo..

-pasa algo fate-chan?-

-yo.. yo.. Yo Te amo-ocultando su rostro- y tú?

-Fate-chan yo…-sorprendida por tal acción-yo... –sonrojandose- También te amo !

-Nanoha…- acercándose poco a poco a esos bellos labios-nanoha…

-Fate..-por fin tocando esos labios que tantas veces había deseado poseer.-fate te amo.

-y yo te amo a ti-abrazando más fuerte a nanoha.

Dos meses después

-bien Fate-chan hoy es tu última prueba para volver a estar en activo, asi que dale con todo-animando a su Fate-

-claro instructora Takamachi, vamos Bardiche-colocándose su jacket

-_Yes, sir_-

Y así Fate logro volver a estar en activo después de dos meses de rehabilitación y de aprender a usar su nuevo compañero, un brazo mecánico que se adapta a bardiche, Scalt, ese era el nombre que le habían dado.

Esa misma tarde en el hogar Takamachi-T. Hallaoun

-kanpai!-celebraba un mapache

-kanpai!- contestaron todos los presentes

-me alegro que vuelva a estar en servicio Fate-chan-devorando la comida que tenía enfrente.

-nunca cambias, hayate-chan-bebiendo algo de su jugo.

-bueno aunque solo es en nombre- comentaba una alegre Shamal

-pero para Testarossa es algo importante-mencionaba inmutable como siempre Signum

-tan simple como siempre Signum-decía mientras engullía una pequeña rein.

-y tu como siempre tan niña- molestaba una agito a lado de su master, ganándose así que rein le sacara la lengua.

-y eso que ya se había tardado en su reactivación-seguía la conversación una seria Vita.

-bueno, es que el camino no fue fácil-defendía una animada Nanoha

-después de todo hacer un brazo mecánico para Fate-san fue muy difícil, hasta Teana-san tuvo que ayudarme- también ayudando a defender a Fate estaba Shari

-e inclusive ayudó Subaru con el entrenamiento de Fate-san-mencionaba Teana

-todo sea por ayudar!- decía una animada Subara mientras engullía algo de comida-además Erio también estuvo ayudando con el entrenamiento.

-después de todo ayudar a nuestros seres queridos…-

-es algo que siempre haremos con gusto-mencionaron erio y caro

-aunque después de todo esta fiesta no solo es para celebrar la reintegración de Fate sino también para festejar que mi hija se nos casa!-decía Lyndi mientras fingía unas lágrimas.

-okassan!-gritaba una avergonzada Fate

-nyahahahaha- se reía de igual manera Nanoha

-wiiiii-

-porque estas tan feliz vivio-chan?-preguntaba una extrañada arf

-por qué Vivio tendrá un hermanito!-admitía inocentemente la ya no tan pequeña Vivio.

-QUE?-gritaban la pareja comprometida.

Y asi entre risas y bromas festejaron a la nueva familia y todo volvió a ser como antes…


End file.
